Grandview Serial Killer
by SaraJoy
Summary: Will they survive the serial killer? Will she lose her power because of the new whisperer? Can Jim save Melinda again? Or this time he will lose her forever? Is she dead?Is there a plan? Read&find out! I suck at summaries, so just read it! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Nr. 1.**

**Same As It Never Was  
**  
Melinda was packing in the basement of her store, when she heard the door bell ringing giving her a signal that someone arrived to her shop. She quickly run to the front. It was her husband, Jim.

"Oh hey Jim, what's up? I thought you were at work…"

"Can't come to visit my lovely wife? "he smiled and kissed Mel.

"Of course you can! "she laughed" Anytime whenever you want! "

"So what were you doing? "

"Just packing in the basement. "

"Can I help? "

"If you want to. "they went down to the basement and continued packing"

**Main Square**

A guy in a black coat sitting in the nearest bench to Mel's shop. He pretended to read the newspaper, although he was watching what happens in the Same As It Never Was. When he saw Delia running towards the shop he really started to read the papers…

**Same As It Never Was**

Delia quickly get into the shop.

"Melinda!! "she shouted

Melinda and Jim was down in the basement, kissing wildly when they heard Delia's yelling. Melinda broke the kiss, and he looked at Jim with an „I'm so sorry, I gotta go" look, then she really left to Delia.

"What the hell Delia? Why are you yelling? "

"Sorry, I'm just, I'm just…"

"Just what? "

Delia took a deep breath then started.

"Did you read the today's Grandview Times? "

Melinda shooked her head.

"But I'm sure you heard about the Serial Killer who is in the town, didn't you? "

Melinda shooked her head again. She was soo busy in the last days, there were a huge crash 3 days ago and she helped all of the people who died in the accident to cross over.

"You didn't know about it?? OMG Melinda, what was the last time you read the newspapers?"

"I think it was within 2 or 3 weeks... but what do I need to know about this crazy man? "

"Melinda, this Serial Killer is not just crazy! He is killing women like you, I mean with brown hair and eyes, same age and interests. You should be scared, he might comes for you one day because he is so insane..."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Nr. 2.**

_**Previously on GW**__  
_"_You didn't know about it?? OMG Melinda, what was the last time you read the newspapers?_"__

"_I think it was within 2 or 3 weeks... but what do I need to know about this crazy man?_ "__

"_Melinda, this Serial Killer is not just crazy! He is killing women like you, I mean with brown hair and eyes, same age and interests. You should be scared, he might comes for you one day because he is so insane..._ "

**Rockland University**

Professor Payne was reading the today's Grandview Times, when he saw and interesting article.

"God, this insane was at the Theater last night? What the hell, he sat in for a play??"

He decided to visit his lovely friend, Melinda Gordon, to see if everything is allright around her, and maybe for some fresh ghost stories.

**Same As It Never Was**

"Delia, please don't be so scared I can take care of myself. "

"I thought you knew this part of it too, he left a message last night in the Theater, its saying „I'm coming for M.G." , and you are the only one I know with this initials... "

Jim came to the front.

"Is everything all right? "

"Jim, you have to know about this serial killer, please tell me you know about it! "

"Yeah, I heard something from Bobby, but I was way too busy that day and I totally forgot it... "

"You forgot to tell me that I could be in danger??" Melinda asked with anger in her voice.

"Sorry honey, but that day was that huge accident, you were too busy too... "

"Oh, okay, forget it."

Mel went to the door and put the „will be back in an hour" sign out. She has just turned the sign when the glass suddenly broke into million pieces and Melinda fell to the floor...

**Main Square**

The man with the black coat sitting in the bench was smileing widely and quickly put under his coat his .44 Magnum, folded up his newspaper and started to walk slowly towards the other side of the square still smileing and planning to kill someone else...

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Nr. 3.**

_**Previously on GW**_  
_The man with the black coat sitting in the bench was smileing widely and quickly put under his coat his .44 Magnum, folded up his newspaper and started to walk slowly towards the other side of the square still smileing and planning to kill someone else..._

**Same As It Never Was **

As the glass broke, a vase broke too in the middle shelf. Jim ran to his wife immediatly as she fell to the floor.

"Melinda, oh my god, are you all right? "

But Mel was unconscious, and her right shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"Delia, call an ambulance NOW! "

He teared down his shirt to stop bleeding the wound.

"Melinda! Can you hear me? I'm here with you Mel, please don't leave me! Mel, honey, if you hear me, just give me a sign! "

But Melinda didn't move...a few moments later Rick Payne arrived, and right after him the ambulance car too.

"What the heck happened here? "Rick asked curiously, then he saw Melinda lying in her own blood" Geez, is she all right? "

"No, I don't think so. "

Jim helped his colleague, Bobby to dress her wound and put her to the stretcher.

"We're heading to the Hospital, Jim do you wanna come? "

"Of course I'm going with her! "he jumped into the car and they were on their way to the hospital"

**In The Ambulance Car**

Jim held his wifes hand tight while his collagues tried to stabilize her condition. As they turned to the Hospital's street they heard a long solemn beep from the E.C.G.

"Nooooo! Not you, Melinda, wake up! You can't die!! "he searched in the car for the defibrillator.

In one second he found it and started to bring back his wife to life...Melinda opened her eyes, she saw she was in the ambulance car, but a long solemn beep was hurting her ears.

"Jim, what happened? "

But no one answered.

"Come on, Melinda, you have to come back! "

"Jim, honey, I'm already here... "she turned to see from where the sound can come and then suddenly she saw her body and how her husband tries to bring her back. Tears were rolling down on her face.

"240 Bobby, try it again! "

Bobby turned a button on the machine, and when Jim tried it again Mel felt a big blow in her chest, and everything turned to dark again...

**In The Hospital**

Jim was sitting in a chair next to Melinda's bed. Tears rolled down on his face. In one of his hand he was holding tightly Mel's hand, and in the other he was holding Mel's rings. A doctor came in.

"Jim. "

"Oh, Howard, how's she? "

"Well, we operated out the bullet, it was a .44 Magnum anyway...so, she is over of the most diffucult times, but she is in still coma... "

"And what comes next? "

"We'll watch over her all night, and watching her lifesigns, and waits to get out of the coma."he left Jim alone.

Jim turned back to Melinda.

"Melinda, can you hear me? Please don't leave, okay? Just don't leave me! "

He bend his head to Mel's cheast so he could hear her hearts beating, and slowly he fall asleep...

**In The Hospital 2 hour later**

Mel was starting to come to round and suddenly feel someone is lying on her cheast. She moved her hands slowly to feel who is lying on her. First she touched his hair, and from the touch of his hair, she knew it was Jim. And from the touch Jim was woken up again.

"Mel, oh my god."

"Jim, I-I saw... "

"What honey? What did you see? "

"I-I saw the light... "

"I'm so glad you come back! " he smiled and kissed her.

"What happened? "she was still whispering

"Someone has shot you in the shop. "

"Geez, do you think it was that serial killer guy? "

"Who else could have been? " Jim kissed Mel again.

"Promise me that you will buy me everyday a newspaper. "

"Just if you leave the shop for a week to Delia. "

"Jim, you know I can't do that! "

"Then you can work only half days. "

"Deal. "she smiled.

"Okay, but now, just sleep. You have to rest a lot! "

"Sure, everything you want " she laughed and closed her eyes.

Jim was happy to see that his wife was fine, but he wanted to spend the whole night with her to see that everything will be fine. So he gave a kiss to her, and went to sit to the couch beside the window and started reading some book.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Nr. 4.**

_**Previously on GW**_  
"_Jim, I-I saw..._ "_  
_"_What honey? What did you see?_"_  
_"_I-I saw the light..._ "_  
_"_I'm so glad you come back! _"_ he smiled and kissed her._

**Same As It Never Was**

Next day the police was still the working on the crime scene. They were reconstructing that what happened last afternoon, and they still didn't find the second bullett which broke the vase on the shelf. A middle aged woman was standing there in a blue coat, she was speaking loudly.

"Where's the girl who was shot here last day?? "no answer" I need to talk to her, NOW!! "no answer again.

She was so angry because noone listened to her. She throw a vase to the ground.

"John, be careful, it might have contain some evidence! "

"Hey, it wasn't me! "

The woman decided to ask someone else in this lovely town, but since noone listened to her she went on a walk and soon find herself in the cemetery.

**Grandview Cemetery**

A man in his late twenties was standing in the gate of the cemetery.  
"My name's Gabriel, what do you want here? "

"Finally someone who listens to me! But can you tell me why the other didn't answered when I asked them. "

"Because you're dead! "

"Dead?? But... if I'm really dead, than how can you see me?? "

"It's a long story, all you need to know is that I can see ghosts. But first, what's your name? "

"Madison McLoyd. "

"Great, who do you looking for? "

"Melinda, Melinda Gordon. "

Gabriel smiled evilish.

"Oh, I see...she is in the hospital, why do you want to talk with her? "

"Non of your business! "and she immediatly disappeared.

**Hospital**

Jim was sleeping on the couch. The doctor has just visited Melinda, and allowed her to get up from the bed. After the doc left Melinda got up and went straight to Jim and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart! "she smiled as Jim woke up slowly.

"Honey, why do you get up? You need to be in bed! "

"Howard has just been here, he allowed me to get up, and he also said that in the late afternoon I might can go home! "she stand up and went back to her bed.

"That's great, I'll be home with you this week, oh and your mother called me about an hour ago, she is on her way to the hospital, she said she might arrive within 2 hours. "

"Can't believe it "she laughed" But hey Jimmy boy, do you know what's interesting? "

Jim went to Mel's bed and sat next to her.

"That you never ever called me Jimmy boy before? "he laughed.

"Noo, it's more interesting that I haven't seen a ghost since I'm here. It's strange for me, because hopsitals are usually have loads of ghosts... "

"Maybe they give you a break. "

"No "she laughed" The goodwill is already missing from them. "

"Maybe your senses are still sleeping. That's why you have to need loads of rest! "

"Oh no, I think there's something else in this case too. I didn't feel very well in the last few weeks. "

"That could be because you were so tired from the cross-over operational plan. "

"I was more tired 2 years ago when the plane crash happened, and I hope that this time I won't lost my ability. "

"I can't say that, you know maybe then we'd be able to live a normal life, but of course I fully understand you opinion. "

"I know that you would like that if I wouldn't have this, but Jim, this is my life beside you, I won't hide it like my mom did. "

"Of course honey you don't need to do that! As I said I fully understand and support you in everything. "

"Thanks sweetheart! "she kissed him.

Madison has just appeared when Mel said that she can't see ghosts at the moment. She became so angry that she left to the cemetery...

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nr. 5.**

_**Previously on GW:**_  
_Jim: I can't say that, you know maybe then we'd be able to live a normal life, but of course I fully understand you opinion.  
Melinda: I know that you would like that if I wouldn't have this, but Jim, this is my life beside you, I won't hide it like my mom did.  
Jim: Of course honey you don't need to do that! As I said I fully understand and support you in everything.  
Melinda: Thanks sweetheart! *she kissed him*  
Madison has just appeared when Mel said that she can't see ghosts at the moment. She became so angry that she left to the cemetery..._

**Grandview Cemetery**

Madison went back to Gabriel.  
"She can't see me! "she started crying  
"Uh, please don't cry... "he wasn't so good at this like Melinda" I can help ya too.  
"No, this thing, I can tell this just to Melinda Gordon. Noone else could know about it!"  
"But you can talk to her through me! If you send her a message I can tell her... "  
"No, I'll find a way to her on my own. You just stay out of it! "she shouted and then disappeared.  
"What a b*tch... "he said to himslef.

**Delia's Home**

Delia was at home with Ned and has just called Jim to ask what's up with Melinda. After that Ned went to his room to learn to his exam which would be next day. As he entered to his room Madison was already there, of course he couldn't see her.  
"Hey Ned, can ya hear me? I need to talk to your friend Melinda! "  
Since Ned didn't answered she moved to Delia.  
"Mrs. Banks, can you hear me? "  
Since Delia didn't hear her too she became a little angry and knocked down some pics from the wall.  
"Gosh, Melinda's ghosts come here...oh I see it'll be a ling night.. ".  
Madison decided to stay there for some hours to try out her new „energies".

**Hospital**

Melinda was halfly asleep when her mother arrived. Jim wasn't there because he needed to go to work because there was a huge fire in a building.  
"Hey sweetie, how's mommy's little girl? "she kissed her forehead  
"Mom, I'm fine, and please dont call me your little girl, Im a grown up woman! "  
"Sorry, but what happened? Who shot you? Was that insane serial killer guy? "  
"Calm down mom, we don't know who was it yet, but there's something else here. I didn't see any ghost, they just disappeared somehow. You know about this something. "  
"Could have been because of the coma? "  
"Yeah, could be. But I can feel there'll be something else here. I wasn't feeling very well in the las few weeks. "  
Beth was reading her daughters medical papers since she was a nurse.  
"Did you vomitted? "  
"A few times yes, but I thought it was because I ate crawfish last night. "  
"No honey, you're pregnant!" Beth said smiling.  
"What? "she couldn't believe it.  
"Yep, it's here in the last line. 'Remarks: She is 1 month pregnant'. "  
"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Jim will be sooo happy! "she smiled.  
"I'm sure he'll be. "  
"Mom, can you check me out? I wanna go home and make him some surprise! "  
"But sweetie, are you sure... "  
"Mom, please! "  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. "  
And Beth left to Dr. Howard to check Melinda out...

**Home**

30 minutes later Melinda was at home with her mom.  
"Can you help me?" asked Melinda.  
"What are you planning to do? "  
"I knwo you're a brilliant chef. " Melinda teased.  
"Oh, you want me to cook something delicious."  
"Yep mom,if you could be so nice... " Melinda smiled at her mom.  
"Sure. " said Beth and went to the kitchen to start cooking.  
Melinda was thinking about what to do, first she thought she could place trails of roses till their bedroom, but soon she realized that she has no roses at home. So she decided to pick up the trail from chocolate, 'cause her husband loves chocolate. She went down to the fridge, her mom was half ready with the salad.  
"Wow, smells delicious. " said Melinda, while she tried to find some chocolate in the fridge, finally she found 2 bars of it. She went straight to the door and placed the first cube to the first step of the stairs and then she left 1-1 till their bedroom door. Then she started to write her notes, one to the first step of the stairs and the last was on their bedroom door. Melinda went back to their kitchen, her mom was ready.  
"Thanks mom, can you do me one more thing? " she smiled.  
"Ookay, what do I need to do? "  
"While, you're going home can you visit Jim at the Station? "  
"Yep, but what's your message to him? "  
"Just tell him that I'm home. He'll run home immeadiatly." she laughed  
"Sure, but I'm leaving right now, cause I have to meet with someone else…"  
"Ouh, you're going on dates again? That's great mom! "  
"No, it's not a date, kinda more like a meeting with an old relative of the family, gotta go now. Bye. "  
"Bye and thanks for the help!" she waved as her mom went out to her car.  
Mel took a big breath as her mom left. Her right shoulder was still aching so she decided to look for some medicine.  
Melinda: Ouh, I need some painkillers, maybe an Algopirin will do it.  
She took a box of Algopirin and went to the kitchen, and with a big glass of water she swallowed the medicine. Rright after that she went back to their bedroom.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Nr. 5.**

**Paramedic Station**

Jim was drinking his coffee when Beth arrived.  
"Hey Jim, taking a coffee-break? " she smiled.  
"Yeah, sort of. How's Melinda? "  
"A lot better... "  
"Thanks god, I'll finish in 5mins, I'm going to visit her in the hospital. "  
"Oh, she is at home... " Beth started.  
"What the hell? How? "  
"She begged for me to check her out, and I did. "  
"Beth, you're a nurse, you should know that she needs to be in hopsital for at least a week! " Anyone could tell that he was angry.  
"I gotta go now Jim, I'm meeting with Gabriel... " she never wanted to say it out loud who's she meeting with, but it just slipped out. She didn't look back at Jim just turned around and started to walk back to her car.  
"With Gabriel? Great... " Jim whispered to herself.  
Jim asked Bobby to take his shift for that 5 mins and he left to go home.

**Home**

Jim was at home in about 2 minutes. Melinda smiled as she heard his car arriving. Jim ran straight to the door and he opened it, then he noticed the note on the stairs with the pieces of chocolates.  
"Honey, I'm home! " he said as he went to pick up and read the first note.  
"_Welcome home honey, I've planned you something great for the good news! Just follow the trails of your favourite chocolate. I'm waiting for you! , Mel_ "  
Jim smiled and did what his wife asked for. He was going upstairs when he noticed the next note on their bedroom door. He took it and read.  
_"I see you're a good boy, Jimmy boy . Look at the picture on the table that the doctors took. Hope you have a great eye! ,Mel"  
_Jim took the picture from the table, it was an URH picture. When he noticed the paint of the picture he immediately smiled and opened the door...

**Grandview Cemetery**

Beth arrived to the cemetery in a hurry. Gabriel was already there waiting for her.  
"Who the hell said to you to try to kill my one and only daughter? " she asked angrily.  
"I didn't kill my sis, did I? "  
"She nearly died in the hospital! She said she saw the Light!" she was shouting.  
"And why didn't she go into the Light? She tells the dead ones everyday to cross-over and then she refused to go into there? What a great helper... "  
She hit him on the jaw.  
"I said you to scare her, not to kill her! Now this Madison will tell her everything! "  
"Actually just if she can see ghosts again! "  
"What did you do with her? " she was nearly crying, but not from the fear. No she didn't feel any fear, she was angry that her plan didn't work properly.  
"I filled the bullett with a special liquid and when it hit her it blocked her ability! "  
"You can't do that! It's her life! She can't leave without it! You have to give it back to her! I swear if you not... "  
"Then you do what, huh? You kill me? Just go ahead, the ones who tried to kill me are lying behind me. " he pointed to the cemetery behind him letting out an evil laugh.

**Delia's Home**

Meanwhile Delia was nearly crying. Madison made a complet mess from her home.

"Please, whoever you are, just leave us alone! "

"Noo, it's pretty funny." she laughed and broke the next bookshelf, letting the books fall one after the other to the floor.

"I gonna call Melinda! It's horrible what this ghost's doing! " said Ned and went to grab the phone.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Nr. 7.**

**Home**

As Jim opened the door Melinda was standing front of him with a huge smile on her face. Jim immediately kissed her.

"So? " she laughed.

"I'm so glad Mel! How did you know it? "

"My mom read it in my medical papers, it was at the Remarks section. "

"And... "

"One month. "she smiled not letting her husband to finish his sentence" I asked Howard who he suggests and he said Dr. McLoyd, so I'll call her tomorrow for an appointment. "

"Oh, you don't have to, but we have to find another doc for ya sweetheart. "

"Why? What's wrong with Dr. McLoyd? "

"Just one little thing...she died 2 weeks ago. "

"Ouh, I didn't know that! "they sat down to the bed" How did she die? "

"She was shot, they said it was that serial killer guy, and Madison looked like you a lot. "

"Really? That's interesting. "

"Yeah, and there's something else I bet you would like to know. " said Jim as he remembered Beth's last sentence from their little talking.

"What is it? "

"You're mom was meeting with Gabriel. "

"Gabriel? God, I thought he is out of town! "

"Well, Beth didn't say actually where they'll meet, but I guess he is in town again. "

Before Melinda could answer, her phone went off. Melinda looked at the caller ID, it said: _Ned_. Mel answered it.

"Hey Ned, what's up? "

"Hey Melinda, do you feel better? "

"Yep, thanks. "

"That's great. Than you should come here! We've got all of your ghosts! " she heard a vase broke in the background.

"Ouh, of course, we'll be there in a min. " they hanged up the phone.

"What? "

"We have to go to Delia and Ned. A ghost is making their life a living hell. "

"But honey... "

"Yeah, I know I can't see them! That's why we'll bring Eli with us! He just hears them, but I guess that could be enough for now, till I figure it out how I lost my ability and of course that how can I get it back! "

**Grandview Cemetery**

"You're like your father Gabriel! You don't care about how other people feel! Give Melinda her power back! " Beth continued shouting ignoring the few ghosts in the cemetery around them.

"I can't, at least for now. "

"Why? "

"Because first we have to get Madison cross-over...oh and I nearly forgot to tell you. Could you send out Jim and his Melinda to your weekend-hosue for a few days? "

"No, I won't do anything you ask!" and with that she left Gabriel standing alone in the middle of Grandview's ancient cemetery. However Gabriel didn't stay there for too long, after a few minutes while he watched her mother go away with her car, he went to the forest to plan something for our cute couple.

**Eli's Office**

When Melinda and Jim arrived to Eli's office they saw that Eli was chatting with prof. Payne.

"Oh, the survivor of the week! " he smiled when Melinda and Jim entered into the office.

"Hi Rick, what are you doing here? "

"Actually just chatting with Eli. Did you know that he helped this month to more than 20 ghosts to cross-over althought today is just the 10th? "

"Good work buddy, but I guess my wife helped to more than 50 ghosts in the last 1 week. "

"Unconquerable..." Rick said to Eli smiling.

"Soo, what can I do for you Melinda? "

"Actually I'm not so unconquerable at this time. Since I was shot I can't see them, I mean I can't see ghosts. "

"What a crap. " said Rick looking at Melinda.

"Thanks for being so sympatethic. Anyway, Eli, I need your help, because one of my ghosts is at Delia's and hell broke loose as I heard through the phone. "

"Great, ghost hunting? "

"Sort of, but you and me, we have another job. "

"D**n...well, what job do we need to do? "

"You'll help me find Melinda's brother, Gabriel, he is back in town again. "

"Ookay, a way better job then ghost hunting." he said sarcastically, and then everyone left the office. Jim and Rick went to search for Gabriel, and Melinda and Eli went to Delia and Ned.

**Delia's Home**

Melinda and Eli arrived to her friends flat in about 10 minutes.

"God! Glad you here Melinda! "

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but since I was shot I can't see them, but I brought with me Eli, you know that he can hear the ghosts. "

"I'm sorry Melinda...Eli, can you get rid of it? "

"Sure...Hey, can you tell me your name? "

Madison was scared for a minute and stopped breaking things.

"Did you speak to me? " she asked back.

"Yeah, please tell me your name! " continued Eli.

"Madison, Dr. Madison McLoyd. "

"She is Dr. Madison McLoyd. " he said to the others" Okay Madison, why are you doing this mess? "

Melinda couldn't believe that the doctor is her new ghost.

"Sorry, I was just trying my new „powers" " said Madison

"She was just trying her new „powers" and she is sorry." said Eli while he turned to Delia and Ned.

"She should be... "

"Madison, why are you here? Why didn't you go into the Light? " It was Melinda's turn to ask.

"I need to speak with you, I know why can't you see us! "

"What did she say? " she urged Eli" Ouh, I hate being not able to see and hear them! "

"She said she knows why you can't see them. "

"Tell him Madison please, I need to know! "

Madison's heart mended seeing Melinda so sad, so she decided to tell it to Eli.

"Your brother did it! "

"She said, your brother, Gabriel did it! "

"Really? I gonna kill him and I don't care that he is my brother or not! " Delia has never seen Melinda so angry in her life.

"Now, that she knows, I need to go... "

"Sure, you need to go into the Light. "

"I bet you would like that. " she laughed" But not now, I'll be at the forest. Tell Melinda to find a way to get back her ability soon! " said Madison and then she disappeared.

"She's gone! " said Eli and turned to Melinda.

"Into the Light? "

"Nope, into the forest. "

"What? A new place to go instead of crossing-over? That's another kind of paranormal thing? " asked Ned, he seemed a little confused.

"No, she just went to the forest, you know here, near to Grandview, I think that's the place where we'll find Gabriel." said Eli.

"And we will go there now! But we should call Jim first, maybe they'll find him earlier." said Melinda as she reached for her phone in her coat's pocket to call her husband and tell him the news.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nr. 8.**

**On The Road**

Jim was driving his new black GMC with Rick.

"What do you think, where is Gabriel? "

"Where would you go if you wanted to hide? "

"Dunno, I was never good at hide-and-seek. "

"I'm sure he is at the forest somewhere. " smiled Jim as his phone went off and he immediately picked it up as he saw that the caller ID was Mel" Hey sweetheart! "

"Hi Jim, did you find Gabriel? "

"Nope, but I guess I know where he is... "

"...at the forest " they said at the same time.

"We're heading there. Do you want us to pick you up?" asked Jim as he slowed down the car a little bit.

"No, we'll go with Eli's car. "

"Okay, when you arrive, call me, and we'll meet somewhere, for example at the camp site? "

"Sure honey, see you at the camp site! Love you. "

"Love you too. " he closed his phone. Jim and Rick went straight to the forest and hoped they'll find Gabriel first.

**Beth's Weekend-House (In the forest)**

Gabriel was there thinking what to do for her sister.

"A bomb maybe? ... Yeah, I should make a smokebomb...aand, then I could kidnap my „big" sister. Dad should be proud of me... "

He started to make the smokebomb, although he didn't notice that he wasn't alone...

**Forest**

Jim and Rick parked the car at the campsite next to Eli's and went into the forest for looking Gabriel. Jim tried to call Mel but she didn't answer her phone. They were walking for about 20 mins when Jim's phone started ringing.

"Clancy. "

"Sorry Jim, I forgot to call you when we arrived, but we were on a hot trail... "

"Where are you now, honey? "

"Do you know where's my mom's weekend-house? "

"Sure, we're just 2 mins far from it. "

"I saw Gabriel inside, I'll go in now, please hurry! "

"No, Mel, don't go inside! " but Melinda hanged up the phone before Jim could say anything more.

Mel started to go inside with Eli.

"Run, Mel is going inside her mom's weekend-house and Gabriel is in there! If he shot her I bet he could hurt her anytime! " said Jim to Rick and they started to run to reach the little weekend-house and as they saw it they could see Melinda and Eli going inside...

**Beth's Weekend-House**

As Melinda and Eli stepped into the house the door immediately closed.

"What the...? " Eli tried to open it but it didn't move so they moved into the kitchen where Gabriel was.

Outside Jim and Rick have just reached the house when the door closed.

"Noooo! " Jim tried to open the door but Madison didn't allow it from inside. Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Gabriel! Why did you want to kill me? Such a nice family, last year my „so-great" father nearly killed me, and now you... " started Melinda.

"Don't be so rude sis, I don't even know your friend... "

Madison was standing right behind Gabriel as he grabbed his gun out of his bag.

"What are you planning to do? She is you sister! " panicked Eli.

"Just half-sister. And I don't really care about her, instead of her I care about her power, the so-called gift. "

Meanwhile outside.

Jim went to the window and looked in. He was so scared and angry as he saw the gun in Gabriel's hand. Jim knew the house better than Gabriel so he and Rick went to the back of the house where was a trapdoor to the basement.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel some panick in the air... " .started Rick.

"Just from your side buddy, I'm more angry than scared. "

Then they started to climb down as 2 police officer arrived.

"Hey Jim! What are you doing? " said the woman, who's name was Joy.

"Hey sister! I'm trying to save my wife. " nodded Jim.

"C'mon and she is in the basement? " asked the other officer.

"Of course, and she is hiding in one of the washingmachines. " said Rick sarcastically.

"Okay, we're going inside from the front. " she pulled out her gun.

"Don't ya think we tried it before Sara? "

"With a 9mm Beretta? If you shot the lock with this sweetie, it'll broke into a million pieces." said Gavin, the male officer.

"Why are you still standing here? The front door's lock won't broke by itself. " urged them Rick. The 2 police officers nodded and they went to the front door...

Gabriel loaded the gun with the remedy for his evil liquid.

"You wanna shoot me again? " asked Melinda with an angrier tone in her voice than ever.

"Calm down sis, the furst bullet is loaded with the remedy for that liquid which took your power. "

"Why can't I drink the serum? "

Meanwhile Jim and Rick got into the basement and tried to get near to the kitchen without anyone of in the kitchen noticing them. And Gave and Joy tried the front door which was already open when they got there.

"That's a great question! I have one more antidote Melinda... "he picked out a phial from his bag while still pointing the gun at Eli and Melinda"...Here it is, aaand, if you can catch it you can drink it! "and he throw the phial to the air which was the last chance of Melinda to get back her ability without being hurt.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nr. 9.**

**Beth's Weekend-House**

As Madison saw that Gabriel throw the phial, she concentrated on the serum and it started to fly towards Melinda, so she could catch it. And she luckily could catch it and immediately drunk it. She was feeling really dizzy and she fell to the ground, unluckily while falling down she hit her head into a counter, so she was unconcious again. It just happened when Jim and Rick reached the kitchen.

"Nooo! Melinda!" Jim shouted and wanted to run towards her immediately but then Gabriel pointed his gun on him.

"Don't move Gabriel!" Joy and her coleague was pointing their guns on him.

"Great, the rescue team." Gabriel nodded.

"Put down your gun!"

But instead of putting down his gun, he sighed and then shot towards Jim and Rick, but as the bullet left Gabriel's gun, one more bullet was shot. It came from Gavin's gun.

**Paramedic Station**

A phone call was made to the station and a new Paramedic Officer called Olga answered it.

"Grandview Paramedic Station, what is your emergency? "

"We have 2 victims with gunshot wounds, we need paramedics to the eastern enter of the Grandview Campsite." Joy said without any hesitation.

"Sure, what's your name? Do they have serious wounds? "

"I'm Sara Joy, one of them has a quite serious one, it could be close to an artery because it's bleeding heavily! "

"Okay, so Grandview Campsite eastern enter. The ambulance is on it's way there. "

"Thanks." they hanged up.

An ambulance car pulled away from the station towards the eastern enter of the Grandview Campsite with it's siren screaming.

**Grandview Campsite Eastern Enter**

Jim was holding on Rick's wound a rag, while Gavin was holding Gabriel's.

"Do we have to fight for his life? " Gave pointed with his other hand on Gabriel.

"Trust me, it'd be much worse for him in jail." Joy said while she walked back to Melinda who was lying in her car's backseat. As Sara reached the car Melinda started to come to round again.

"Oh hey, you okay Melinda? "

"I guess I'm fine. Where's Jim? And where's Gabriel? "

Madison appeared behind Joy and smiled at Melinda.

"Jim is with prof Payne. And Gabriel is in my car with Gve. If ya allright I'm going back to them. " Joy said looking at Melinda.

"Sure, I'm really fine! "

As Sara left Melinda smiled and turned to face Madison.

"Thank you Madison! You saved me! "

"I'm glad you can see us again! And I'm also glad that I found you, because there are more people like you around the world than you thought, most of them are like your friend Eli, they came back with a touch of death. But you're the most prettiest I've ever met since I died. "

"Thanks. "she was still smiling" So how can I help you? Cause as I think you already know you have to cross over. Do you see the Light?

Madison turned around.

"Nope, what does it mean? "

"That you still have some unfinished business. Do you remember what happened to you? "

"Ooh yeesss I clearly remember. That serial killer guy caused my death! And I want REVENGE! "she suddenly became angry and disappeared.

"No, Madison, wait! Oh gosh, great. "

Mel went to see what's up with the others. She immediately started to run when she saw Rick lying on the ground.

"Oh my god! "

"He'll be fine Mel. The ambulance will be here in a minute. " Jim said looking up at his wife.

"Hey, she can feel sorry for me, anyways! " Rick added

"Ouh, shut up! "she laughed" Of course I feel sorry for you, you're one of my best friends!"

The ambulance arrived and brought Rick and Gabriel to the Hospital. As the paramedics left Joy and Gavin left too and they brought Eli with themselves. Jim turned slowly to Melinda as everyone left.

"So...?" he asked slowly

"So what? "

"Can you see them again? "

"Yeah the serum was useful." Melinda smiled" By the way, do you know who is that ghost who was at Delia's apartment? "

"I don't have any idea. "

"Dr. Madison McLoyd. "

"As Rick would say 'what a coincidence'. " Jim shooked his head slightly smiling.

"I don't think so. She was the one who helped me to get my gift back. She said she wants revenge, that means she won't cross over till we don't have the serial killer in jail. "

"Mel, honey, it's not our job. Sara and Gavin are the best detectives in Grandview, trust them, they will catch that bastard. "

"Okay sweetheart, but now let's go home!"

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nr. 10.**

**Home**

It was late night when Melinda and Jim got home.

"Mel, are you hungry? "

"Yeah, I'm starving." she smiled.

"Great, I'll cook something, honey!" he kissed her deeply and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll be at the livingroom...working. "

"What kind of work?" he asked from the kitchen.

Melinda came out with her laptop in her hand.

"I'll search for the common thing in all of the victims of the serial killer. Maybe I can find something else, not just the outward similarity... "

"What do you think what can you find? "

"I don't know, maybe a common school or a restaurant where they were eating, maybe they were friends... "

"And if you find something what do you want to do with it? I mean with the information, just tell the police or what? "

"Maybe...but if I'm standing here I am never find a thing!" she smiled and went back to the livingroom, sat down to their sofa, opened her laptop and started to search about the victims. Jim was cooking a delicious dinner while Melinda was working. Suddenly she found the memorial page of all the victims of the SK. She started with the first one, called Miranda Smith. She graduated at the Rockland University on the Arts Department. Mel thought she could ask tomorrow Payne, he remembers nearly all of the students. Another page popped up with the name of Mary Close, she was the second victim, she died 4 months ago. Melinda scrolled down on the page and became excited. Mary graduated at the Rockland University too and she was a close friend of Miranda and Dr. Madison who also took her degree at the Rockland University. The third victim's name was Monica Dawson.

"Same University again." she said to herself.

Suddenly Jim came from the kitchen with 2 plates in his hand. He placed them to the table.

"Hmm, smell's delicious. "

"Did you find anything common about them? " Jim asked ignoring Melinda's compliment.

"Actually yes! They all graduated at the same University, and I bet that Rick knows them, because they finished here at the Rockland University, most of them at the Arts Department. And, their first names start with „M" just like mine. "

"But you didn't graduate at R.U., and how's that the police couldn't find the common points before? "

"I don't know, but what could be the killer's reason to choose me except that mine name starts with „M" too? "

"Maybe he knows about your...you know...so called gift. "

"Maybe, but then I have to know the killer, because I'm not telling everyone, that I can talk to the dead. "

Jim sat down beside Melinda.

"Honey, could the killer be Gabriel? "

"I think so, who else could be so insane and also perfectionist? "

"That's a good question, but now let's have dinner." he smiled and handed Melinda her plate.

**Grandview CrimeLab**

Joy and Gavin was working on plenty of evidences, which were collected at the Same As It Never Was and at the Weekend-House too.

"We've arrested the right guy, Gave! Gabriel was the one who shot Melinda at the shop. A match came back from the bullets. " Joy said looking up from a report.

"That's great! Did you checked out if Gabriel's bullets matches with the ones from the serial killer case? You remember the message we got before the day Melinda was shot, „I'm coming for M.G.". "

"No, I haven't thought that he could also be the serial killer. "

"Give me those bullets, I'll check them out. "

After Gavin left with the bullets to the ballistic lab, a new investigator, Emily came in.

"Hey Sara, how's the case going? "

"Great, we've got a match at the ballistics. "

"We have another hit too, you remember the message, „I'm coming for M.G."? "

"Of course. "

"It was a handwritten message, I've collected a sample from Gabriel and it matches! "

"Gabriel is the serial killer? " Joy looked up surprised

"Could be, and in the bullets, which were shot at the shop, we've found the remains of a strange liquid, but the cromatograph couldn't analyze it. "

"Thanks Emily, you did a great job! I need to talk with my brother, Jim, maybe he knows more... "

**Home**

Next day Melinda was still sleeping when Jim suddenly woke up. Jim called in sick for this week se he could be with his wife. He looked at the clock, 8am... He was already awake when the doorbell rang. He got up from the bed, went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey sister, what are ya doing here? "

"Hi Jim! Can I come in? "

"Sure, but Mel is still sleeping. "

"No problem, let her rest, I just want to talk with you... "

Jim let his sister, Joy, in and they went to the kitchen.

"Okay, do you want a coffee? "

"Yep, thanks. "

They sat down and started to drink their coffees.

"So, go ahead with your questions. "

"How do you know Gabriel? "

"Not really well, I just met him a few times... "

"And do you think he could be the serial killer? "

"Well, I'm sure that he is the one who shot Mel, but I dunno if he shot the others. "

"You're right about the shooting at the shop. It was really him, we've got a match at the ballistics... "

**Hospital**

Rick was half-asleep in his bed when Eli stepped into his room.

"Hey prof! What's up? "

"I'm fine Eli thanks. Did you speak with Melinda? I don't want her to feel so sorry for me... "

"Oh I bet you'd like if she'd feel for ya anything." he laughed

"What's the point of your disturbing, buddy? "

"I need to ask something. I was searching about the serial killer's victims and just because Madison asked me to do it. So do you remember any students called Miranda Smith? She was one of your studemt amd she nearly always got an „A".

"That's strange. Because I remember every students I taught, and of course especially for those who get „A" marks too. But her name doesn't ring a bell. "

"Then maybe Mary Close's name does... "

"Oh yes, I remember to her, she was a bit shy but really clever. "

"Thanks, I'll speak with Melinda, I gotta go now. Bye. "

**Same As It Never Was**

Delia opened the shop this morning. It was already 10am and she was cleaning the big mess what the police left after the investigating, when Melinda and Jim arrived.

"Hey Delia! " Melinda smiled

"Oh hi!What are you two doing here? I thought you'd be at home this week. "

"She said she can't left the shop to you. " Jim pointed at his wife.

"Yeah, it'd be soo much work for you, it's even easier if we work together altough I just work half days. "

"No Melinda, you two are going home immeadiately and I don't want to see ya this week in the shop, Melinda! "

"Hey, I'm the boss here! "

"Yeah, but till you're sick, I'm the boss." he smiled and picked her up like the grooms used to do with the bride after the wedding.

"Put me down, Jim" she laughed

"Oh no, we're going home now! Have a nice day Delia, and thanks. " he smiled and started to go back with Melinda to his car.

"Have a nice day too! "

**Home**

Melinda and Jim was home for like 3 hours when Jim's phone went off.

"Clancy! "

"Hey Jim, it's me, Olga. "

"Oh hey, what's up? "

"I know you want to stay at home with Melinda, but we need you! There's a huge fire at the forest... "

"Oh great...okay I'll be there within 10 minutes. "

"Thanks, its a huge help for us!" they hanged up the phone and Jim looked at Melinda.

"What? No, you can't go now! I'll go with you. "

"No Mel, you can't come with me! "

"Sure I can! "

"Sweetheart..." she kissed him.

"Stop...I'm going with you and you can't do anything to prevent that. "

**To Be Continued**


End file.
